1 Sentence Theme
by Krazy Kazz
Summary: A collection of fifty themes and 1 sentence to go with them. Krazyshipping, T for some themes. Done for fun and to spark my imagination.


_**A/N: Just a themed 1-sentence thing I found, don't remember where.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

_**Warning: This is full of MalexMale krazyshipping, from Meowth's POV... of course.**_

* * *

><p><strong>#01 - Comfort<strong>

I was the one at fault, you knew, yet you held me anyway, telling me it was okay.

**#02 - Kiss**

When you leant close to me, I didn't know what you were doing until I felt the spark on my cheek.

**#03 - Soft**

For a mouse, you have the softest fur I've ever felt.

**#04 - Pain**

When I hurt you, you would hurt me right back with that electric shock of yours.

**#05 - Potatoes**

At the cafe, you only wanted ketchup; you left the fries all to me.

**#06 - Rain**

You asked me to walk with you in the forest despite the rain; I knew it was so they wouldn't see you cry.

**#07 - Chocolate**

You took the box of chocolates away, telling me they'd be the death of me; you just couldn't stand it if I were to die.

**#08 - Happiness**

I could see the happiness in your eyes when I told you I loved you.

**#09 - Telephone**

You were struggling with the humans' phone, and I helped you hold it correctly.

**#10 - Ears**

You have long pointed ears, but they're perfect to me.

**#11 - Name**

Even if the twerp never gave you your own name, I can always tell the difference between "pikachu" and "Pikachu."

**#12 - Sensual**

I felt oddly excited as you fell asleep on my lap...

**#13 - Death**

I watched as our humans fell into the sea of red below us; all I could hear was you screaming for Ash while I held you back.

**#14 - Sex**

I had never thought of it before you expressed your fears; I assured you I wasn't thinking of that.

**#15 - Touch**

I felt your hand on my arm, a warm feeling that prompted me to come closer.

**#16 - Weakness**

I never noticed how shiny your electric sparks were; shiny things always got me.

**#17 - Tears**

You cried and I held you; it was all I could think to do.

**#18 - Speed**

You always want to race, though you know you're faster than me; but I'll do anything to make you happy.

**#19 - Wind**

I told you and the others to run quickly to the basement; the wind was too strong for it to be a normal storm.

**#20 - Freedom**

If having freedom meant losing you, I'd rather become your slave.

**#21 - Life**

I jumped in front of you and the claws slashed across my chest, leaving deep and ragged gashes; I'd do anything for you, even sacrifice my own life so you can live.

**#22 - Jealousy**

That bunny was getting awfully close to you...

**#23 - Hands**

The platform collapsed under you, and I just barely caught your hand.

**#24 - Taste**

The odd, leafy taste in my mouth wasn't as strange as the funny look on your face; I had warned you not to kiss me right now...

**#25 - Devotion**

Meowzie came back, asking for me to return to Hollywood with her; I told her I had someone new.

**#26 - Forever**

While we were stargazing, I began to wonder if we would be together forever.

**#27 - Blood**

The beast's jaws didn't scare me nearly as much as the blood that stained your fur.

**#28 - Sickness**

I coughed, shivered, and snuggled down in the blanket while you brought me soup; it was just a cold, I told you, it'd go away on its own.

**#29 - Melody**

You began singing a tune while I struck a melody on my guitar.

**#30 - Star**

I noticed the shape of one of the constellations looked like a pikachu, but even the stars couldn't replicate your magnificence.

**#31 - Home**

As long as I was with you, I was home.

**#32 - Confusion**

I noticed your confusion; you were wondering why I just kissed you.

**#33 - Fear**

I held tightly to you, unwilling to let you go in the cave alone; there might be really big rock pokemon that you couldn't stop!

**#34 - Lightning/Thunder**

The lightning's flash was nothing compared to your thundershock.

**#35 - Bonds**

We stared at the handcuffs chaining us together, wondering whose dirty trick this was.

**#36 - Market**

One Saturday we were out, and you were begging me to get that big family-size bottle of ketchup.

**#37 - Technology**

Don't worry, Pikachu, we don;t need their technology when we have your electricity.

**#38 - Gift**

I didn't know what else to get you for your birthday, so I got you a bottle of ketchup.

**#39 - Smile**

I wanted nothing more than to see that smile directed at me.

**#40 - Innocence**

I was born with nothing but a sense to survive; you are still the very definition of innocence.

**#41 - Completion**

Without you, there would only be half of me.

**#42 - Clouds**

You told me that cloud looked like me; I replied it looked more like a giant football.

**#43 - Sky**

The sky isn't the limit when I'm with you.

**#44 - Heaven**

You're my escape from this reality; you're my little piece of Heaven.

**#45 - Hell**

Sometimes I feel like I put you through Hell, but I don't want to.

**#46 - Sun**

The sun isn't even half as bright as you are.

**#47 - Moon**

Like the moon to the sun, I admire you from a distance, and we only come completely together every once in a while.

**#48 - Waves**

As we ran on the beach, a wave came out of nowhere and engulfed us both; being a cat I hated water, and you got me out of there as fast as you could.

**#49 - Hair**

While I watched you and your friends leave, I noted how the girl had long fur on her head, and I was again reminded of Jessie and James.

**#50 - Supernova**

What can I say-you blow me away.


End file.
